Historia y helados
by Muselina Black
Summary: Hay dos cosas que a Florean Fortescue le gustan más que nada en el mundo: la Historia y los helados. Por eso, le encanta compartirlos con su sobrina nieta, Florence.


_**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, excepto Florence y Joan. El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Tengo que confesar que le tenía ganas hace rato a Florean Fortescue y he tenido una estupenda excusa para escribir un poco sobre él y la historia que tengo en mi cabeza acerca de lo que sucede con su heladería después de la guerra._

_¡A leer!_

**Historia y helados**

_**Callejón Diagon, Londres. Junio de 1985.**_

Había dos cosas que Florean Fortescue disfrutaba particularmente: la Historia y hacer helados. Cuando fue a Hogwarts, sacaba siempre Extraordinarios en sus clases de Historia de la Magia. Mientras todos sus compañeros cabeceaban ante las tediosas explicaciones del profesor Binns, Florean anotaba todo lo que decía, absorto en las palabras del fantasma. Y cuando los otros niños intercambiaban solamente las tarjetas de las ranas de chocolate, Florean se las aprendía de memoria. Le daba igual que los chicos de su año lo tildaran de raro por su extraño hobby, a él lo hacía feliz.

Todos pensaban que cuando terminara su educación, Fortescue se dedicaría a ser un historiador mágico, pero él los sorprendió a todos cuando anunció que pondría una heladería en el callejón Diagon. ¿Por qué? Porque se le antojaba y ya. Aunque le encantaba la historia, era incapaz de verse dedicado sólo a eso. Además, la idea de la heladería se había grabado a fuego en su mente desde que era muy pequeño. Y cuando a Florean se le metía una idea en la cabeza, no había quién se la sacara. Si decía que iba a hacer algo, lo haría, costara lo que costara.

Y así había sido. Antes de cumplir veinticinco años, ya era el orgulloso propietario de un local en el callejón Diagon y se había pasado un par de años viajando por el mundo, aprendiendo sobre métodos de heladería de otras partes, tanto de maestros heladeros _muggles_, como mágicos.

Por supuesto, eso no implicaba que hubiera olvidado en lo absoluto de su fascinación por la historia. Por el contrario, parecía haberla exacerbado aún más. Sus familiares siempre lo miraban extrañados cuando él empezaba a demostrar sus asombrosos conocimientos sobre la quema de brujas en la Edad Media, pero la única que parecía escucharlo era su sobrina nieta, Florence. Desde muy pequeña, la niña se sentaba junto a él a escuchar las historias sobre el pasado. Florean nunca había contado con una audiencia más captiva e interesada que esa chiquilla. Al crecer, ella misma le pedía libros y al entrar a Hogwarts, le escribía cartas muy entusiastas contándole todo lo que estaba aprendiendo de las guerras contra los goblins o los gigantes y lo mucho que le gustaban las clases del profesor Binns. A él siempre le divertía leer esas cartas.

—¡Tío Florean! —una voz infantil irrumpió en la heladería y una muchacha rubia se abalanzó sobre el mostrador como un huracán.

—¡Florence! ¿Ya saliste de vacaciones? —le preguntó él mientras la niña le daba un abrazo a su ancha cintura.

—Sí, y lo primero que quiso hacer fue venir aquí —respondió la madre de la niña, Joan, que venía caminando tranquilamente después de su hiperactiva retoña—. ¿Te importaría si la dejo aquí? Tengo algunos trámites que hacer en el callejón y temo que se aburra conmigo.

—Estaré encantado de tener a esta chica aquí —le contestó él revolviendo el pelo a la niña—. Estoy seguro de que tiene mucho que contarme acerca de lo que aprendió en Hogwarts. ¿En qué curso estabas, chiquilla?

—Segundo, tío Florean —respondió ella.

—¿Tan grande estás? No puedo creerlo, pero si ya estás hecha casi una señorita —le dijo él. Aunque claro, la chiquilla seguía siendo regordeta y su rostro seguía ostentando los mismos hoyuelos infantiles—. Y muy guapa, por supuesto. A este paso serás igual a Selina Sapworthy.

—Gracias, Florean —le dijo Joan mientras se despedía de ambos y salía del local. Florean le indicó a la chica que se sentara en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana, antes de ponerle por delante una enorme copa de helado de frambuesa y chocolate suizo. Seguro que la madre de la criatura no lo aprobaría, pero él no estaba encargado de educarla, ¿verdad? Además, tampoco tenía muchas oportunidades de estar con ella, por lo que la aprovecharía al máximo.

—A ver, renacuaja, cuéntame algo de Hogwarts. ¿Has hablado con el Fraile Gordo?

—¡Síííí! —exclamó la chiquilla luego de zamparse una enorme cucharada de helado—. Es genial y siempre cuenta cosas estupendas. Una vez me habló sobre los fundadores. Dice que Helga Hufflepuff era una gran cocinera, o eso decían los alumnos de Hogwarts en su época. Según el Fraile, todos decían que los postres se le daban mejor que todo lo demás, pero que nunca se ha comido igual en Hogwarts después de ella.

—¿Sí? En la biblioteca de Hogwarts hay un libro de recetas que escribió ella misma. Es una copia de la que usan los duendes en la cocina.

—¿De verdad? —la niña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Desde la primera vez que el tío Florean le había contado acerca de los fundadores, siempre le había gustado en particular Helga Hufflepuff, que le parecía estupenda. Cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador la había seleccionado para la casa de los tejones, se había emocionado como nunca.

El tío Florean le sonrió y empezó a contarle la historia de cómo Helga había salvado a un puñado de elfos domésticos de los abusos de un grupo de magos, completamente sola. Desde entonces, los elfos y sus descendientes habían residido en Hogwarts sirviendo a los alumnos en agradecimiento a tan noble y valiente bruja.

—Verás, a Helga no le gustaba que se abusara de nadie. Ni siquiera de los elfos domésticos. —Florence asintió con la cabeza—. Eso me recuerda a otra gran bruja, Caris Peverell. Ella era la hija de Cadmus Peverell, uno de los hermanos que inspiraron el cuento de las Reliquias de la Muerte.

La niña parecía haber olvidado por completo su helado, que seguía a medio comer en su copa. Estaba mucho más interesada en lo que él podía contarle. Porque el tío Florean siempre tenía historias geniales que contarle.

—Bueno, después de la muerte de su padre, Caris decidió emprender un viaje a tierras muy lejanas. Quería aprender todo lo que pudiera acerca del noble arte de las pociones. Es a ella a quién le debemos el conocimiento de muchos de los ingredientes de Oriente y África. Era una mujer muy inteligente.

Florence lo escuchaba atentamente, perdida en las palabras del hombre. Nadie podía contar historias como él. Casi podía ver cómo la hábil e inteligente Caris trepaba las montañas de algún país del norte, buscando la flor que serviría para hacer la poción que salvaría al príncipe del que se había enamorado. Sonaba como un cuento de hadas, pero la niña sabía que era verdad. Como su tío decía, los cuentos siempre tenían una parte de verdad.

-o-

_**Junio de 1998.**_

Estaba en Egipto, estudiando las pirámides mágicas, cuando le habían avisado de la desaparición de su adorado tío abuelo. Su madre le había dicho que sospechaban de un nuevo grupo de mortífagos que se estaba formando, pero no tenía más detalles. Según ella, lo mejor era que su hija no regresara a Inglaterra por el momento. Ya había algunos expertos trabajando en su caso y no había mucho que ellos pudieran hacer, además de esperar. Cuando supo que una guerra había comenzado en su país, la muchacha había hecho lo imposible por volver. No podía dejar que los que habían secuestrado a su tío estuvieran libres e impunes. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo. El Ministerio de la Magia egipcio había decidido cortar las relaciones con Inglaterra y no tenía un pasaporte _muggle_ como para pasar por medios no mágicos.

Por muchos largos meses, Florence se había refugiado en su trabajo. En investigar todo lo posible y pensar poco en lo que sucedía en su tierra. Lo había hecho al saber de la desaparición de su tío y, con aún más fuerzas, al enterarse de la guerra que se había desatado en casa. No quería pensar siquiera en que su familia seguía ahí, en la mitad de una confrontación horrenda.

Por eso, cuando en mayo le habían avisado que la guerra había terminado y que las fronteras habían sido abiertas, la joven arqueóloga había regresado en el primer traslador dispuesto por el Ministerio. Había estado con su abuelo cuando un miembro de la Orden del Fénix se había presentado en su casa para anunciarles la muerte de Florean Fortescue. «_Murió como un héroe_».

Escaso consuelo.

No había podido creerlo. El tío Florean, siempre alegre y amable con todo el mundo, siempre compartiendo sus historias y enseñándole acerca de todo. Muerto. Se había ido para siempre y ni siquiera tenía el consuelo de haber hablado con él por última vez.

La sola idea se le hacía absurda.

Tenía que ser una mentira.

—Florence, mi amor, hay algo que tienes que saber. —Su padre, Alfred, acababa de entrar a su habitación y se había sentado a los pies de la cama donde ella estaba tirada, sin fuerzas para nada. La joven se incorporó, desganada—. El tío Florean dejó un testamento.

—Papá… —murmuró ella, pero él la calló con un gesto de la mano.

—Sé que no quieres oírlo, pero es importante.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Te dejó la heladería —soltó Alfred luego de un largo silencio—. Quería que tú la tuvieras. Siempre te quiso mucho, Flo.

Florence no supo qué hacer o qué decir. Ella no quería la heladería, porque si la aceptaba, significaba aceptar que el tío Florean estaba muerto y aún no estaba lista para hacerlo. No quería aceptarla.

La heladería era de Florean, no suya.

-o-

_**Agosto de 1998.**_

Nadie había entrado a la heladería desde la desaparición de Florean, al parecer. Quizás con la excepción de quién fuera que tapió las ventanas. Cuando Florence atravesó el umbral, se encontró con una imagen horrible. El lugar estaba lleno de muebles destrozados —como si ahí hubiera habido una pelea. Florence no pudo evitar estremecerse al darse cuenta de que podían ser los últimos rastros de su tío— y polvo. Mucho polvo y telarañas. Nada que recordara el lugar agradable y acogedor que había sido un par de años atrás, lleno de clientes risueños y de la risa del tío Florean. Florence suspiró y se ató el pelo en una cola de caballo antes de alzar su varita.

No podía dejar que el lugar del tío Florean se pudriera en el abandono. Él no lo habría querido. Había trabajado duramente por ese lugar.

Y ella no iba a permitir que todo eso se perdiera.

**FIN**

_Florence aparece nombrada en alguna de mis historias, de paso, como la pariente de Florean que ha tomado a su cargo la heladería. No sé, supongo que me pareció que se merecía una historia propia._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina_


End file.
